Frey
99th/1236 98th/1236 |Registration Code = Silent Roar Surround Roar |Professor = |Classification = Human |Classification 2 = Promised Children |Classification 3 = Puppeteer |Classification 4 = |Classification 5 = |Occupation = Student |Occupation 2 = |Occupation 3 = |Occupation 4 = |Occupation 5 = |Affiliation = Unnamed American troupe |Affiliation 2 = Divine Works |Affiliation 3 = Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart |Affiliation 4 = Gauntlets |Affiliation 5 = |Family = Unnamed father |Family 2 = Unnamed mother |Family 3 = Bronson |Family 4 = Yomi |Family 5 = Loki |Family 6 = Rabbi |Family 7 = Riviera |Family 8 = Ruby |Family 9 = Revina |Family 10 = Robin |Family 11 = Unnamed |Family 12 = Unnamed |Family 13 = Unnamed |Family 14 = Unnamed |Family 15 = Unnamed |Family 16 = Unnamed |Family 17 = Unnamed |Family 18 = Unnamed |Automaton = Rabbi |Automaton 2 = Riviera |Automaton 3 = Ruby |Automaton 4 = Revina |Automaton 5 = Robin |Automaton 6 = Unnamed |Automaton 7 = Unnamed |Automaton 8 = Unnamed |Automaton 9 = Unnamed |Automaton 10 = Unnamed |Automaton 11 = Unnamed |Automaton 12 = Unnamed |Automaton 13 = Unnamed |Magic Circuit = |Magic Circuit 2 = |Ability = |Ability 2 = |Ability 3 = |Voice Actor = Kana Asumi |Voice Actor 2 = Lindsay Seidel |Light Novel = Volume 2 |Manga = Chapter 15 |Anime = Episode 5 |Audio Drama = Drama CD (Side-A) |Video Game = Facing "Burnt Red" }} is a character of the ''Unbreakable Machine-Doll series. She is one of the Promised Children and a puppeteer who is the eldest adoptive daughter of Bronson, the foster daughter of Yomi and the elder sister of Loki studying at the Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart as a third year student backed by Divine Works; her automaton is initially Rabbi only, but increased into the Garm Unit; mainly Rabbi, Riviera, Ruby, Revina and Robin and eight unnamed Garm automata. Frey is a member of the Gauntlets, originally ranking 100th, but in the Facing "Cannibal Candy" Arc, placed to the 98th seat after Felix Kingsfort and Lisette Norden's seats were vacated and then to the 99th seat after August Veyron qualified into the Rounds and in the Facing "Sword Angel" Arc, finally to the 98th seat after Loki demoted himself to the 99th seat. Her registration code is originally |Shizukanaru Sōon (Sairento Roa)|Silent Noise}}, but she changed it into |Tajūnaru Sōon (Saraundo Roa)|Multiple Noise}} after her automata increased in number. Frey joined the Night Party in order to initially test the Garm Series in it for Divine Works and prove of it still being useful therefore preventing it from being disposed of by them, but after she and Loki were released from Bronson, she then continued in order to win the Wiseman's Throne to be able to restore her and Loki's heart. Etymology Name In , two characters could be the origin of Frey's namesake: One is , a love goddess and fertility goddess, and the goddess of magic and witches. She is also connected to warrioresses, as the chief god made her the commander of the , the Death Maidens who sweep down on battlefields to carry the most valiant warriors to , the Viking afterlife. The other is , Freyja's twin brother, and also a god of fertility and sex like his sister, although generally more benevolent than her, as well as the god of farming. Both names share the same linguistic route, as they mean "lady"/"lord" respectively. Since Frey is a girl, it is more likely her name is a reference to Freyja. Registration Code Silent Roar |Shizukanaru Sōon (Sairento Roa)|Silent Noise}} Surround Roar |Tajūnaru Sōon (Saraundo Roa)|Multiple Noise}} Appearance Personality Background Chronology Facing "Sword Angel" Facing "Elf Speeder" Facing "Rosen Kavalier" Facing "King's Singer" Facing "Crimson Red" Facing "Genuin Legends" Facing "Lady Justice" Facing "Star Gazer" Facing "Target Gold" Facing "Doll's Master" Facing "Master's Doll" Facing "Elder Empress" Facing "Violet Silver" Other Appearances Short Stories Facing "Angelic Element" II Facing "Angelic Element" V Manga Appearances Anime Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll OVA 3 Unbreakable Machine-Doll OVA 6 Video Game Appearances Facing "Burnt Red" Audio Drama Drama CD (Side-B) Abilities Other Abilities * : Equipment Relationships Raishin Akabane Loki Charlotte Belew Rabbi Riviera Ruby Revina Robin Yomi Yaya Kimberly Bronson Image Gallery Appearance Frey and Rabbi's Full Appearance.png|Frey and Rabbi's full appearance in the anime. Character Profile and Art Design Frey and Rabbi's Anime Character Profile.jpg|Frey and Rabbi's anime character profile. Frey and Rabbi's Anime Character Profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.III Booklet.jpg|Frey and Rabbi's anime character profile in the Blu-ray and DVD Vol.Ⅲ booklet. Frey, Loki, and Rabbi's Anime Character Profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.III Booklet.jpg|Frey, Loki, and Rabbi's anime character profile in the Blu-ray and DVD Vol.Ⅲ booklet. Trivia Quotes References }} Category:Unbreakable Machine-Doll Characters Category:Humans Category:Promised Children Category:Puppeteers Category:Divine Works Category:Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart Category:Students Category:Gauntlets